


A Day in the Life~ October 2019

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [28]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: A new month brings a new chapter in the lives of Steve and Danny with a shifting workforce, an old teammate leaving, a new one joining makes for an interesting transition. Follow along through daily text message exchanges as this couple continues to navigate life together.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: A Day in the Life [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/819366
Comments: 67
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deezer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deezer/gifts), [ArcticSeasons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSeasons/gifts), [fioninxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioninxs/gifts), [Meyltje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meyltje/gifts).

> Thank you to everyone for following us on this journey with Steve and Danny and the continuing saga of their everyday lives. Once again I am awed by everyone's continued support and love for our series to continue. We will strive to keep coming at you with creative daily installments.   
To Liz... my partner in creativity. I love and admire you :) Can't wait to come back to visit sunny California. Yes, the white stuff has started to fly in Indiana and I'm already feeling the edges of winter depression hit.

October 1, 2019

I am so thankful that Jerry is going to pull through. God when I saw that white gun being raised towards my husband I thought for sure that this was the end. Jerry is a hero. I owe him so much for saving Steve's life. And Steve for his part is going to be once again full of guilt because she was there to kill him, not Jerry. God, when does it ever end? I was shocked the nurses let us camp out in Jerry's room all night. I know that is way beyond protocol but I'm hoping that our pull as 5-0 will allow us to stay until his mom is able to get here. He needs someone and we are Ohana. Jerry and all of his quirkiness used to irritate me when I first met him. Now, I can't imagine him not in our lives. Charlie adores him and wants Jerry every Halloween to carve pumpkins with him. He's a good guy and I hope getting shot doesn't hold him back or make him retreat within himself. He has come so far since we met.


	2. Chapter 2

October 2, 2019

Panic buttons... Oh my God is Rachel freaking out. I know Joe cares so much about us and our circle, but giving Rachel a panic button I don't think was the best answer. This woman came after Steve, but I guess it never hurts to cover all bases. I mean what better way to get revenge on someone, than to take out someone they care about. The world is fucked up. And it isn't getting any better and it scares me to death what kind of world it is going to be when my children have children of their own. Everyone is so full of hate and there is no forgiveness. Hate just keeps getting passed from generation to generation. There has to be a break at some point. A moment when someone finally says, enough is a enough and breaks the cycle. Maybe Azra Hassan's son will be the one to break that cycle. One can only hope and pray for a better future for him.


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

October 9, 2019

I can't believe that Jerry is calling it quits with 5-0. I'm going to miss him and all of his crazy ideas. He was so good at digging up difficult information for us that his absence is going to be missed two-fold, both as a friend and as a colleague. Crazy guy sure is unique. I'm glad he's doing better and I totally understand where he is coming from about getting shot and deciding that you haven't really lived yet. Puts a whole new perspective on life, that's for sure.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny swished the mouthwash in his mouth vigorously, hands gripping the edge of the counter tightly. The burn in his mouth was almost too much but it matched his mood. Mouthwash always challenged his gag reflex. He was angry and upset and he didn’t understand why Steve was acting like the bomb was no big deal.  _ ‘Oh, because it was only an intended bomb that didn’t actually make it onto their property thanks to Joe’s men.’  _ Danny huffed and swished the mouthwash one last time and spit it into the sink, hoping the stress of the day would go down the drain as well. Danny wiped his mouth and spit into the sink again trying not to gag on the mouthwash that remained. 

Steve entered their bedroom and closed the door behind him. The loud thunk of the door startled Danny.  _ “Jesus,” _ he muttered under his breath. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He didn’t want to go to bed upset with his husband.

“I swear Gracie is killing me with the moods thing. One minute she is telling me that her classes are fine and then in the same breath she is complaining about her Calculus class.” Steve undressed and changed into his soft sweats that Danny had left for him on the corner of the bed. He walked into the bathroom to put his clothes into the hamper.

Danny slid past Steve in the doorway of the bathroom and moved to his side of the bed. “Sounds like me.  _ Fine, not fine. _ Can’t make up her mind.” Danny pulled back the covers and picked up his pillow, shaking some fluff back into the flattened thing. Or maybe he was taking his mood out on the pillow. He needed a new pillow one of these days because this one sucked and he found himself spending half the night flipping it over and over. No wonder he didn’t sleep well. It all started with a rotten pillow.

“What?” Steve yelled from the bathroom as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He started with his nightly ritual. “Babe?”

“Nothing.” Danny hollered back. “Does she need help with her homework? Is it too difficult?” This was a safer conversation than the bomb and he was almost glad for the small distraction of some normalcy.

Steve almost felt insulted for Gracie, “No. She thinks her classmates are too slow.”

“You saying she thinks Calculus is _ too _ easy?” Danny made a face. He was good with numbers but even Calculus gave him a few issues.

“Of course she does. She’s a math wiz like you.” Steve was finally done and turned off the bathroom lights. He walked to his side of the bed and opened the top drawer to make sure his lock box was secure. He checked the tablet to make sure the house was armed although he knew that Danny had probably checked it already. The screen read ENGAGED and Steve tossed it back into the drawer.

“I already checked that before you came upstairs.” Danny sat down on the bed and slid his legs under the covers. He flipped his pillow again and laid down, staring at the ceiling, trying to collect his wandering thoughts. “You gonna get the light?”

Steve walked over to the light switch giving it a flick and then crawled into bed next to Danny.

Danny usually moved towards the center of the bed so he could fall asleep close to Steve, but tonight he didn’t move. He almost felt betrayed with the way Steve had reacted to the knowledge that someone had tried to plant a bomb at their house. He didn’t understand why Steve wasn’t angry or scared for their well being. Joe’s men could have missed something, no one was perfect. And what did it hurt, him doing a second search of the house? He got the kids involved with making dinner so they wouldn’t wonder what he was up to while he looked the property over. And fuck Steve for not offering to help him, if anything to calm his nerves. Yes, he was still pissed. 

Dinner had been a rather quiet affair on his part. He asked the usual questions, how the kids’ days were, homework done, how were Will and Sam, but still in the back of his mind all he could think about was what if he had missed something. What if he didn’t look everywhere and he missed a planted bomb and they were all blown to smithereens at 2 am. He was reluctant to close his eyes. His heart was hammering in his chest and he wouldn't be surprised if Steve could hear it from his side of the bed. 

Steve was quick to notice the distance between them. “Babe?” Steve tried to get Danny’s attention. “What’s up?"

Danny snorted. "What's up? Are you serious? I can't believe you wouldn't help me look around the house because you thought it would upset or alert the kids to something wrong."

Steve heard everything he said, but looked up to the ceiling instead of responding.

Danny turned his head and glared at his partner. "Nothing?"

Steve continued to not look at him. “Did you find anything?"

"Don't you think if I  _ did _ I would have told you already?"

Steve turned to Danny. “I know you didn’t find anything because Joe’s men told us there was nothing. Do you think Joe would have million dollar contracts with the government if he let a bomb or two slip by every once and awhile? They know how to do their job, Danny. Each man that works for Joe, are the best at what they do. And Joe is the best too. I trust Joe. I trust Joe when he says that he will do anything to keep our family safe. Don’t you trust him?”

"Of course I do and that's not the point. The point is, I needed to look for myself for my own peace of mind and you're just worried about freaking out the kids." Danny held up a hand to silence Steve. "And before you start, no I don't want to give them anything to worry about and that's why I had them get dinner around for us so we could look. But you didn't help me look, did you? No, you didn't."

“Do you think that I wouldn’t have if I thought there was even the smallest chance that they might have missed something?"

"Still not the point," Danny grumbled as he turned onto his side and faced Steve. 

“I’m sorry. Okay?” Steve had nowhere else to go in the conversation.

"Yeah, okay. Look I trust Joe's men, alright. It's not that I don't, but this is my family too and I'm a cop and I'm still going to double check the already checked." He leaned forward and brushed a kiss to Steve's lips. "I'm sorry too."

Steve felt the tension leave his own body. Marriage was hard. His first reaction would have been just to roll his eyes and get some sleep, but this whole thing to him was still new. 

"Come on, it's been a long day." Danny put an arm across Steve's waist and pulled himself closer to his husband. "We're both tired. It's all good. We're all safe." Danny closed his eyes and snuggled into Steve's embrace. "Love you."

Steve felt relieved. “I love you.” Things were back to how they should be.

Danny could feel his husband relax beside him and he tried to do the same. He knew everything Steve said to him was true, that Joe wouldn't let harm come to any of them. But he just couldn't leave everything in Joe's hands, he couldn't let go of the fact that Steve didn’t see things the same way he did on this matter. He still wasn't okay with it. 

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience while waiting for an update. My coauthor has been ill and she is the one that does the screenshots and loads them into our online photo storage. She is on the mend and feeling a little better so she got a few done for me yesterday. And if anyone is lost about where we are with the episodes, up to the one where Tani and Junior get trapped in the tunnel.

October 11, 2019

What a crazy day. I'm so thankful Junior and Tani are okay. I don't think if it were me, I would have faired too well being trapped. Been there, done that and don't ever want a repeat of it. Once was enough for this guy. Quinn is a tough one to figure out. I suspect she is one of those that has a tough exterior but under the right circumstances will crumble like a cookie. She saved my ass today and Steve's on the first day we encountered her so I say she is a keeper. This evening felt a little strange with Jerry not part of our evening with drinks and grilling. I understand he needs some time to process what happened. I just hope he comes to us if he finds himself struggling with anything. I miss not having the guy around the office.


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17

October 17, 2019

Steve surprised me by taking a half day and spending the afternoon hiking together. Ten years ago I would not have appreciated the sentiment as much as I do now. I love days when we can escape daily life and it's just the two of us. Put the ideas of the kids leaving home one day, Uncle Vito's idiotic request for his portion of the profits from the restaurant, work chaos... put it all to the side for an afternoon and focus on us. It's strange, but some days, I have to remind myself that we are married. That it's okay to kiss him whenever I want to without getting caught. We have been so connected since the very beginning that we slipped into married life so easily. It's hard to remember a time when I didn't love him the way I do now. I don't want it to ever end. Today was a beautiful day.


	18. Chapter 18

October 18, 2019

I think if we ever open another restaurant, it will not be a sandwich shop. I really liked what we accomplished with Steve's. It was a lot of work and we had a lot of setbacks, no thanks to Uncle Vito and some of Steve's not so bright ideas, but I really loved the place. Some days when I'm dodging bullets, I regret selling it to Kamekona, but I know it is in good hands. I also know it's not what Steve wants in retirement and I have to be respectful of that as well.

Not going to lie and say I am all that enthused about taking Charlie to a bounce house. I see projectile vomit and a twisted knee in my future.


	19. Chapter 19

October 19, 2019

I'm beginning to think that bounce houses should be outlawed by reasonable people on the basis that they make children puke and make grown adults knees ache.


	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




End file.
